


Under Bright Lights

by Dorito_Sexual



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Anal Sex, Bill isn't a demon btw, BillDip, Blow Jobs, Cuteness and fluff, Drinking, God dammit writing smut is strangely hard, Human Bill Cipher, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Ok that pun was pretty terrible I'm sorry, Slut Shaming, Smut, Stripper AU, Stripper Dipper, Swearing, There might be some mabifica but i havent decided yet, big things are coming, ford is a dick, god i love me some cute billdip, haha "hard", haha just you wait for the future chapters I have big things planned, just thought you should know cause that joke I put in there may have been confusing, like honestly I just kind of have a basic idea, mention of grunkles, oh ya Bill is like 26-30 But it's not specified or anything, pacfica is a stripper too, the seventh chapter is entirely smut, will probably have smut later on, wow look the rating went up because of this chapter haha, you can't stop me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorito_Sexual/pseuds/Dorito_Sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines, a normal 20 year old college student by day becomes a beautiful, charismatic stripper by night. He was doing a fairly good job keeping these two lives separate, until one day when he bumped into one of his regulars at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

He moved his way around the pole in calculated, seductive movements. He glided down, his feet landing softly on the ground. He brought a hand to comb his hair back, before pressing himself against the pole, arching his back. The sweat running down his body made him glisten and glitter under the flashing blue and purple lights. His eyes quickly glancing around the large crowd that had formed around him, finding the same patch of bleach blonde hair he always saw. This man was always dressed up in a rather fancy attire, usually being in a yellow waistcoat, a white undershirt and black skinny jeans. His hazel eyes met bright blue ones as the song ended, and he blew a kiss at the man and winked before walking off the stage. This 20 year old stripper went by the name of Dipper Pines, or "Sidus" on stage.

Dipper Pines was a young adult, attending his third year of college, just so he could become a writer. He had always been a huge fan of writing, but this became more of an obsession when he invested himself into the supernatural. His fascination in this field started when he was just 12 years old, as he was sent off too Gravity Falls for the summer. Since then he had come back every year, making stories to go along with the strange town. When he turned 18 he moved all his stuff over to Gravity Falls, so he could attend college there, as he always felt more inspired by this town. However, half way into his first year he found that he needed some money, and he needed it fast. That's when he found the hiring sign for the club. Dipper had to admit that he was embarrassed at first, but it easily paid the bills, and no one had found out about his part time job so far, so he figured that it couldn't be harmful.

Dipper was aimlessly walking around the schools campus, lost in his thoughts that revolved around an English essay that was due, and paying the bills for that month. He was mumbling to himself when suddenly, he felt himself bump into another body. He fell down with a quiet grunt, realizing that he might have hurt the other body,as he stuttered out "I-I'm sorry, are you ok?" He then looked up, to see those same vivid blue eyes.

They both stared at each other in silence, and he hoped that the other didn't recognize him. However, Dipper couldn't help but let his eyes wander the others body, noticing that he had mocha skin, and was in some casual clothes. Was he always this attractive? He asked himself, feeling his face heat up, but the sound of the other speaking quickly pulled him out of his own head "Yes, I'm fine, but what about you Sidus?" Dipper's eyes widened as his stage name was spoken, this man knew, but he still had the opportunity to lie his way out of this "I'm all good, but I think you've got the wrong person, my names Dipper. Dipper Pines" "Oh I'm not wrong" the other man immediately replied "Your eyes give it all away. You know who I am, don't you Sidus?" Damn, he was too confident, but Dipper refused to give up that easily "I have no idea who that is now if you will excuse me, I've got to be going now" he got up and began to walk towards the building. The blonde, not liking to lose, quickly stood and went in front of Dipper, backing him onto a nearby wall, and putting his arms on either side of him. "I know that you're the stripper I see every weekend Sidus, now why don't you admit it, hmm? Make it easier for yourself" He leaned his face closer to Dipper's "Because I'll get it out of you one way or another" the man growled.

Dipper closed his eyes shut,as his face went a light shade of pink, trying to block out the other, but ended up giving in "Fine!" He yelled "I'm Sidus, but could you please call me Dipper?" The other slightly backed away from the brunette "Good! Now was it so hard to admit it? " He said with a smirk continuing with "But you don't want this to get around the school do you now? so why don't we make a little deal?" Dipper looked up at the blonde with a questioning look "a..deal?" He asked "Yes! A deal! I won't tell a soul about your work, if you go on a date with me" Dipper thought about it for a second, was it really a good idea to go out on a date with someone he knew nothing about? He ended up shrugging it off, how bad could it be? "Ok, we have a deal" He responded "Great! Meet me at Greasy's tomorrow night at 7 !" The other said, and before Dipper knew what was happening he was pulled into a quick, heated kiss. The blonde pulled away, leaving the others mouth to be cooler from the loss of contact, then striding off happily. Dipper then realized something, and he went to run after the man.

"Wait!" Dipper called out. The man turned around on his heals with a grin on his face "What? You want another kiss?" he teased. "Wha-? No!" Dipper replied rather loudly, his face growing a dark pink "I just forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Bill. Bill Cipher"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Thanks so much for reading the first chapter.  
> I know this first chapter is pretty short, but I plan on making them longer in the future.  
> There will also be more added to the tags later on, I just don't have the full story figured out yet.  
> Anyways, I really hope you've enjoyed reading this so far, and that you'll like what I post in the future! ^u^


	2. Can't Take My Mind Off You

" _Cipher.._.."

Dipper had been muttering this name for the last hour while he continued to walk around campus. He felt like he had heard this name before, but couldn't remember where exactly. He shook is head a bit trying to forget it, but for whatever reason his mind just wouldn't get off of this man. He couldn't forget his golden hair that gleamed in the sun, and the small smirk that was constantly on his face. He never noticed it before in the dark club, but Bill was god-like up close. He was just so beautiful, so powerful. This made him wonder why he was even interested on going on a date with him, I mean he may have looked confident on stage but in reality he was just some nerdy college kid trying to become a writer. He shook his head "whatever" he mumbled, it was just one date, he probably just wanted an interesting story to tell his friends. Besides he barely knew this man, it wasn't like he was going to commit to a long-term relationship with him. No, it was one date, that was it. He then stopped suddenly when he realized he had been walking in circles for.. well he didn't know how long it was but he felt like it had been a while. He took out his phone and whispered a "shit" as he read that it was 5:20. He needed to get home and take his mind off of this.

Dipper began to walk quickly towards the direction of his house, passing through the usual group of rebellious teenagers. He cringed as the harsh smell of smoke became noticeable. It didn't matter how many times he was around smoke, he could never get used to it. He looked ahead at the forest, he always did favour walking through the trail, looking at every little inch, noticing new details every time. He could swear that there was something was unnatural within the depths of this forest. He thought of many different stories and myths to accompany it, which he all wrote down in his journal. Most of his family thought it was stupid, but its not like he really cared anymore. He shivered as he wandered deeper through the forest. He always felt like he was being followed out here, but he figured it was just his overactive imagination.

He felt some of the warm sun again, as he reached his house. He slowly opened the door hoping his entrance would go unnoticed by the others in his house. Of course that didn’t ever happen, and it defiantly wasn’t going to go that way today.

“Hey Bro-Bro welcome home!” He heard shouted at him from the girl running down the stairs. He stood there silently, his thoughts still repeating the events that had happened earlier that day. He felt a poke on his arm as his twin spoke “You ok? I mean, I know you’re quiet, but you’re kind of spacing out on me here” He forced himself to speak out a lazy “ Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking about school” That didn’t count as lie, right? He was just leaving out some information. Dipper thought to himself, he began to walk up to his room while he mumbled a “g’night” to his sister “It’s only 6! you need dinner, and I’m not letting you get into your weird sleeping patterns again.” He wanted to think of an argument but saw no use, he wasn’t really that tired anyways. “Ok, I won’t sleep, I’ll just be in my room, ok? and just don’t bother me while I’m up there” “Riiiiiightt, sure, but I’m still coming up there when dinner’s ready” Mabel replied almost too quickly. He grumbled out a “Fine” as he continued his way up, finally reaching his room.

Once he was in his room, he grabbed his journal off his desk and threw himself onto his bed. He opened it up to a new, blank page, and tried to think of a new creature that was wondering about Gravity Falls. He started to write down without thinking. His eyes widened in disbelief at the two words he had written.

“ _Bill Ciphe_ r”

“Dammnit” he whispered to himself. He couldn’t believe that even writing wouldn’t take his mind off this man. It’s not like he was that special or anything. He was just a normal guy that was a regular customer of his. _Yeah a hot customer_. He smacked himself on his arm. No, he was not thinking about this now. He threw his book on the floor, and silently apologized to his sister as he lied down, and let himself drift off into sleep.

About an hour later Mabel knocked on his door “Hey Dip, dinner’s ready. Come out of your cave for a bit to come eat with us?” When she didn’t get a response she knocked slightly louder “You want dinner?” she questioned again. When all she heard was silence once again she opened the door to his room, immediately seeing the sleeping form under the covers. She gave a disapproving shake of her head “Jeez Brospeh, what did I say?” she asked not expecting an answer. She went up to his bed and gave a little push onto his arm “Come on, wakey wakey” she said in childish voice. Dipper shifted a bit before smiling muttering a “Bill…” in his sleep.

Mabel smirked “dreaming about a boy huh?” she teased to the sleeping boy. She got up and shrugged, “I’ll let you off this time, but don’t expect me to forget about this ‘Bill’’ Mabel knew he couldn’t hear her, but she was quite curious about the man she had never heard of before.

—————————————————————————

Dipper woke up to a bright sun in his face and his alarm going off .How long had he slept? He slowly moved so his clock was visible, reading that it was 7:00 am. Well at least he didn’t sleep in he thought as he got up. No point in putting on new clothes, then remembering he had a date with Bill today. He sighed, as he threw off his top, finding a blue flannel on the floor. He should at least try to look a bit nicer today… right? He didn’t exactly want to do this for the blonde man, but fuck he was attractive and there was no damn way he was going to look bad that day.

Once he felt like he looked descent he made his way downstairs, and got his coffee, only to be then confronted by his twin. “Hey Broo…” she said with an evil grin, as Dipper took a rather large sip of coffee. He knew that look, and he knew it meant trouble. Well, trouble for him anyways. “I was just wondering.. who’s Bill?” He spat out a bit of his coffee, and his eyes went wide. “Er.. how do you know about him?” She moved a bit closer to him as she said “Oh.. y’know, I just heard you call out his name in your sleep, while you smiled like a fool” She may have exaggerated a bit, but it defiantly brought a reaction out of Dipper. He chocked a bit, while he sputtered out “He-He’s just a friend from work. I’m meeting up with him later today” He was not telling her that it was the guy he was going on a date with Bill. He would never hear the end of it. “Right… he’s just a ‘friend.' You realize how bad you are at lying?” Mabel retorted. “I’m serious Mabel!” he softly yelled. “Ok, Whatever you say Broseph. I’ll leave you to your meet up” she said while rolling her eyes.

Dipper groaned as he walked away from her, so he could grab his bag. He quickly walked out the door, making his way to school. He didn’t understand why his sister was so interested in someone he accidentally mentioned in his sleep. It’s not like that had any meaning.. right? He sighed while shaking his head. He refused to think of the man right now, just think of schoolwork. Ya, do just that.

He had a long day of lectures, all of which he didn’t care about. At least they took his mind off of.. him. He rushed out of his final class, immediately going outside of the building. Damn he really needed a breather. He walked around for a bit, before finding a bench. He sat down on said bench, relaxing into it. He brought out a book and began to read a bit.

When he looked at the time on his phone again it was already 5:00 pm. Wow, time really flies when your reading huh? He thought, as he got up from the bench and made his way home.

——————————————————————————

He walked up the stairs, up to the bathroom. It was already 5:40, and he was going to look his best. He just really hoped his sister wouldn’t catch onto what he was doing since he never particularly tried to look good, well at least he didn’t when he was going to see someone outside of work. He started to brush out his hair, fixing it with some hairspray once he was finished. He looked in the mirror and noticed some obvious bags. He sighed and brought his makeup bag out of his backpack. He really hoped that his family never found this. He took out the concealer and powder, quickly fixing the problem. If there was one thing he learned from working at the club, it was how to look attractive, even on the worst of days. He stood back, admiring his work with a small, confident smile.

He took out his favorite cologne. It made him smell like the forest, which is specifically why he loved it so much. He then saw the sweat stains under his shirt. “God-dammit” he thought to himself while he walked into his room. He pulled out a simple white dress shirt. Perfect. He removed his shirt, replacing it with the nicer one. He grabbed his wallet, and began to walk downstairs, and proudly smiled at himself as he passed a mirror. He had to admit that he cleaned up quite nicely.

Once he reached the door and called out “Ok! I’m out of here! I’ll be back later”

“Have fun on your 'meet up' with your 'friend'!” Mabel yelled back at him. Dipper sighed, ignoring the comment.

He took the car this time, deciding he was too lazy to walk all the way there. He enjoyed the drive, opening up the windows and letting the breeze flow around him, hoping it would calm his nerves a bit. He turned the radio to top 40 and blasted the music, trying to ignore his thoughts as he sung along with each song. He always did love pop music, even though he was constantly teased for it. His singing became a bit more shaky as he drove closer and closer to the diner, he could barely even sing once he reached Greasy’s.

Dipper looked in the mirror one last time, fixing his hair slightly, before getting out of his car and locking it all up. He walked up to the diner and looked at the time. “6:30” it read. Damn, he was so early. He shrugged, might as well get a table. He opened the door, and he immediately felt a warm rush of air, mixed with the amazing smell of food. Luckily, there wasn’t much of a line and it was only about a minute or two when a women spoke to him “Hello, welcome to Greasy’s” she said with an overly cheery voice.

“Hey, uh table for two please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support and hits,  
> I really appreciate it.  
> I also tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you guys.  
> Oh, and I'm sorry there wasn't any Bill/Dipper interaction in this chapter,  
> but i can guarantee that there will be more of that in the next chapter.  
> Also, there may also be a bigger reveal coming in the next few chapters,  
> but that's for me to know, and you to find out.


	3. First Date

“Sure thing sweetie! Now would you like a table or booth?” The friendly woman asked him. She looked like she was in her early to mind twenties. She had brunette hair tied up in a ponytail, and stunning green eyes.

“Um.. booth please” Dipper replied, talking in a quieter voice than he meant to.

“Ok! Just follow me then!”

Dipper followed the nice lady to his booth. It was by a window that had a view of the streets ahead of them. Not the most romantic view, but it’ll do.

He was immediately given a menu, and he started flipping through it, as he waited for the other to come. He ended up looking through it about 10 times before he decided to look around the place. Gravity Falls happened to be very familiar to him, so the Diner wasn’t anything new, but there were sometimes little adjustments they made. Such as, changing the plates, or the style of the menu.

Dipper looked out the window, watching a few cars pass by before noticing his own reflection. He moved his face a bit closer to the glass as he checked himself out, making sure he still looked perfect. He tilted his head in all different directions, using his hands to comb through his hair everyone and a while. It was only when he looked head on into the window again to fix his bangs that he noticed the figure behind him.

He turned around and let out a small squeak in surprise, as he found a smirking face only a few inches inches away from him.

“Hey there” the other man stated, moving back a little.

“Hey..erm how long have you been sitting there?” He asked, moving his glance to the side.

“Ever since you started fixing your hair” Dipper face flushed a soft red from embarrassment, now also turning his head.

Bill let out a howling cackle, which made Dipper’s head snap back to him “Oh kid, you’re so red" he moved his face closer to the brunettes, tilting his chin up with one hand, as he purred out “you’re really adorable, you know that?” Bill stayed there for a few more seconds before hopping over the table to get to the other side of the booth, plopping himself down.

Dipper was still too flustered to move, but realized how the blonde was moving ,and was quick to call him out on it “Hey! you’re not supposed to climb over the tables in restaurants, it’s rude”

He only got a snicker in return, as the other looked through their menu.

The waitress eventually came by, smiling softly as she spoke “Is there anything I can get you two?”

“Ah! Yes! Could I get the stack of pancakes, extra maple syrup and butter. Oh! and also a beer” Bill states, with a loud, interrupting voice. He wondered how such a person could ever speak that loud.

“And you?” the girl asked turning her head to look at Dipper.

“oh!, I’ll just have a salad, and could I have a beer too please?” He said, ended up making it sound like a question. He mentally slapped himself for being so shy.

“Of course Honey! So that was two beers, pancakes, and a salad right?”

“Yup!” Bill chimed in,smiling brightly at the woman. Dipper sighed in relief, actually happy that the didn’t have to talk with another person anymore. ‘WaitI I’m on a date..shit’ he thought to himself, have an almost frustrated look on his face.

The blonde turned back around quickly to stare at Dipper again “So, why did you become a stripper?” which earned him a shocked looked. He thought of not telling him, but it’s not like it was a special story so he figured why not?

“In my first year of college i needed some money for rent. My Gru- Great Uncle is actually charging me to stay in his house. Can you believe it?! Well, anyway,I needed to make money, and I needed it fast since my student loans weren’t paying themselves” He let out a bit of nervous laughter before continuing “Well, I looked into a bunch of other jobs, but stripping payed the best. It was nerve wracking at first, but it’s given me a bit of confidence” He looked down shyly at the table as he finished up his story.

“Haha wow. I wasn’t imagining such a boring story for you, but thats just how it is I guess! But with a body like yours, you should be plenty confident, I mean your hips. Oh man your hips-" The blonde cut himself off as Dipper glared at him

“Hey, hey, don’t give me that look! I’m just stating facts”

The brunette rolled his eyes at Bill. Even if he seemed like a bit of a jerk, he was pretty fun to be around so far, almost making him hope that this wasn’t just a one time thing. He shook his head trying to rid of the thoughts ‘No Dipper, you do not like him in anyway, he’s just going to leave you after this’ Then realizing he should probably try to continue the conversation.

“Well, why do you come to the club every weekend. I mean, that would be a lot of money, don’t you have something else to do?” He decided to ask the man across from him.

“You’re a good dancer! simple as that. I much rather spend my weekends watching you than spending it with the meat sacks i call ‘friends’. Oh, and i have lots of money! Tons of it actually! So how much i spend really isn’t a problem.” Bill began to smirk again, moving his elbows to the table, and resting his chin in between his hands. “Having said that, order as much as you want tonight. I’ll pay for it all, since I’m the one who wanted this date”

Dipper made a bit of nervous laughter “I’m really not that amazing.. I just do what I have to in order to get by. Anyways, what do you even do for a job? I mean if having all this money isn’t a lie” He raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Oh don’t give me that, your dancing could turn a straight man gay.” He stated moving his face a little closer to Dipper “Oh you’ll find out in due time. That is if you agree to go on more of these outings with me. In fact, I may just be the mystery you’re looking for”

“ff- Ya sure. The only thing I can see that’s mysterious about you is your strange obsession with wearing tailcoats. Like seriously man, you wear those everywhere!” Dipper accused

“Hey! Don’t diss the tailcoats, they’re comfortable and show off my body nicely” Bill gave an over exaggerate pout.

This is when the brunette began giggling “The only thing they show off is that your a humungous douche”

“Well your clothes make you look like a gigantic nerd!” Bill retorted

“Ya, but your the one who thinks this nerd has ‘good hips’ “ He replied with a small smirk.

Bill was about to defend his case, when the waitress came by with their food. She smiled at their stupid banter. She put down their food on the table with a perky voice “Heres your food, enjoy!”

Bill rubbed his hands together in a childish manner “Oh i defiantly will” he proceeded to take his fork and dig into his meal stabbing it everyone and a while with his knife. Dipper soon found out that Bill was one of the messiest eaters he was ever going to witness, and he chuckled a bit at his habits.

The blonde, with a mouthful of food noticed Dippers laughter and muffled out a “Wha?”

“You look like such child right now, it's hilarious!” he stated, his laughter getting louder.

“I do not! Jeez, most people are too stunned by my hotness to be able to speak to me like this” Bill huffed out crossing his arms and turning away.

This just caused the brunette to roar laughter, almost falling over. This man was such a little kid he decided, he couldn't believe he was even a little bit intimidated by him.

“Well then lets see how you eat then!”

“Fine” Dipper smiled at him confidently, picking up his force gracefully, slowly taking a small bit of the lettuce, bringing it up to his mouth, taking it all in without letting any of it fall on his face. He chewed it with small bites, swallowing it, then licking the fork slowly.

Bill watched him do this, letting out a defeated grunt at him, while Dipper stuck out his tongue at him.

The blonde then glanced around the Diner, only to see their waitress keeping her eyes on Dipper, causing Bill to look a bit aggravated.

“Hey you have a bit of food on your face” Bill said turning his head back to look at the brunette.

“Oh what” He then started to rub at his face, ‘missing’ the food that wasn’t even there.

Bill shook his head “Here let me get it, lean your head a bit closer to me” Dipper nodded bringing his face closer. He could really care less, since he did offer.

He brought his hand up to cup Dipper’s cheek, rubbing his thumb on the side of his face, then pressing a small kiss to his lips. He soon pulled away, grinning.

“Was there even food on my face?” He asked the other.

“Nope”

The two continued on like this, talking loudly about their lives, and how they lived. This caused the ordering of multiple drinks, and Bill found out that Dipper was quite the light weight, already starting to stumble over his words after his second beer. He also discovered that when the boy was in this state, that he became much more touchy, and also persisted on telling stories, that barely even made sense.

“..and then, like 4 no-like 10 gnoms..nuns?” laughter erupted “haha nunn. No wait! they were gnomes. the gnomes fell” *hick* “fell out of.. out of his jacket! Could you believe it, Mabel was like in love” *hick* “In love with a bunch of gnomes!” This thought made Dipper giggle out of control.

Bill just smiled and laughed through his stories “Come on kid, its time we get going. You’re drunk off your ass and I’m taking your cute butt home” This set off something in the drunk ones head.

“Noooo! I want to stay hereee, your going to leave me aren’t you?! I kn-“ *sniffle* “knew it”

Bill out of his seat, to go around to Dipper’s side “I’m not going to leave you kid, just taking you home.” He grabbed the other boys hand, and proceeded to help him out of his seat.

“Fine” the brunette muttered, and followed Bill’s lead, as he began to stand up, stumbling forward a bit as he did so. The taller one caught him hoisting him back up.He left a wad of cash on the table, then began to guide the smaller one out the door, wrapping an arm around his waist, as to not let him fall. He yelled out a “Thanks!” to the staff, and made his way out to the parking lot.

He walked up to his shiny yellow sports car, opening up the passenger side, setting Dipper inside, and buckling him up. He Walked around to the other side, getting himself in and turning on the car, only to then be tackled into a hug.

“woah, kid calm down, i gotta get you home. where do you live anyways?”

Dipper nuzzled his head into Bills back before letting go and mumbling “Mystery Shack” soon beginning to fidget around in his seat.

“Ok! lets get you home then.” The drive to his house wasn’t that long luckily, and the brunette continued to tell his drunken stories with enthusiasm, making big hand gestures, hitting himself on the roof of the car a few times. However, he eventually dozed off as he was calmed by the engine.

“Ok we’re here!” Bill shouted before looking over at the passed out boy, smiling softly at him. He got out, then walking over to the other side, picking up Dipper, carrying him in bridal style. He was quite light, but that wasn’t a huge surprise to Bill as he was pretty short. He knocked hard on the door, hoping to get an answer as it was about 10 in the night. He was happy when the door opened up, finding a brown haired girl standing there, that looking very similar to the small one in his arms. She looked at Bill then down at Dipper, then back up to him. She raised an eyebrow at them both.

“Who are you and why are you holding my brother in your arms?” She asked with a smirk.

“Im Bill, your brother got drunk, and fell asleep in my car” He answered.

“Oh! So your Bill! he was talking about you earlier, saying you were a ‘friend of his’” She opened the door wider, motioning Bill to come inside.

The blonde walked into the warm house, as he gave the girl a questioning look “Oh, I’m not just a simple friend of his. I’m his date for this evening”

The girl beamed as she yelled “I knew it! My brothers a dirty liar! I knew that he wouldn’t try and look that nice for just a friend!”

Bill laughed, he liked this girl. She was fun “Yup! Anyways, wheres your brothers room, because my arms are getting a bit tired”

“Oh! Its upstairs, second door to your left. I’m Mabel by the way! That little liars twin.”

He laughed “So that’s why you two look so similar, wow” He began to walk upstairs to find Dippers too, then hearing a “Don’t do anything freaky to my brother in his sleep!” he smirked, turning his head to face her “can’t promise anything!”

When he found the small boys room, he walked in placing him softly on the bed. He looked around at his belongings, a few pictures of his friends, some nicknacks he picked up, a hat with a pine tree on it, and a journal. He looked through the journal, smiling fondly reading his wiring. He was pulled into his stories immediately, recognizing a few of them from the conversation during dinner. He flipped through the pages, stopping at the last one written. “Bill Cipher” he read giggling a bit. It was so cute that his date had thought of him while writing.

He looked back to the sleeping brunette, going to sit beside him on the bed. He pressed a light kiss on his forehead whispering “Goodnight cutie, i’ll see you soon” He began to sit up, but then felt something grab his wrist. He looked back to the other, realizing it was him.

“Don’ leave yet, don’ leave me here alone” he whimpered out,tears pricking his eyes.

Bill sat back down and combed his hand through the brown locks “shh, ok I won’t leave you. If it makes you feel better I’ll sleep here overnight”

Dipper smiled at this and nodded, throwing himself onto the blonde, wrapping his arms around his neck to bring him down fully onto the bed with him, all while giving a hard kiss. Bill chuckled quietly, and moved his arms to loop around the others waist, kissing back softly. The brunette began to deepen the kiss which caused Bill to pull away.

“Get some sleep kid, you need it”

“don’ wannaaaaa” Dipper complained to him with a pout.

“Come on, close you eyes for me.” He rubbed Dippers back lightly, making his eyes heavy. “Thats it, now sleep” Bill pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“night” Dipper mumbled, stuffing his face into the blondes chest.

“Goodnight,” Bill smiled at him, petting his hair with one hand and continuing to rub his back with the other. “sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you guys so much for all the kudos, and just for reading my story.  
> It really means so much to me.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to post more after this, but I don't know,  
> I'll try to atleast update this once a week.  
> Oh! and feel free to point out any mistakes. I will normally read over the chapters, and take them out,  
> but there are always some I miss.. haha..  
> I hope you'll like what will happen after this..


	4. The Next Day

Dipper woke up the next morning with a constant pounding in his head. He scrunched up his face, wondering what had happened the previous night. He remembered talking more about himself to the other man, but couldn’t remember any specific details. He seemed to recall drinking about 2 glasses before everything became a blur. Why did he have to be such a lightweight? 

Dipper sighed rolling around, and let out a surprised squeak when he saw blonde hair and tanned skin beside him. Oh god what did he do last night? He knew that he got a bit affection when drunk but..no… he couldn’t have. He sat up too quickly for his heads liking, sending a strong sting into his head. He rested his forehead in his palm, closing his eyes, trying to think back to the night. He couldn’t even think of when they left that diner. When did they even make it back to his place? 

While the brunette was attempt to think of the night before, Bill’s eyes fluttered open. He looked up at the boy who was obviously deep in his own thoughts, then wrapping his arms around Dipper. This caused the other to let out little screech once again, and look down at the blonde. Before he had the chance to speak, the other had spoken an overly cheery “Good morning! How are you feeling this morning?” with a smirk. This earned him a groan from the smaller boy “I feel like I’m going to die.. What the hell did I do?” 

“You mean what did WE do?” Bill corrected

Dipper gulped at the comment “Fine, what did WE do, Bill?” He asked again, hoping to get a response that he wouldn’t regret. 

The blonde grinned “We had some ‘fun’ “ he answered, clearly teasing the other. He found that it was entertaining to make him worry. 

“And what does ‘fun’ exactly mean?” He questioned with a more nervous tone this time. 

“Oh y’know, talked about our pasts. Well, more like your past.” he corrected himself before continuing “And then, I had to drive you home since you were drunk off your ass. Heh, your so cute like that. Just begging for me to-“ He was cut off by a scream of horror from Dipper. 

“Oh don’t get your panties in a twist, and let me finish! Begging me to come and cuddle with you. You refused to sleep unless I came and stayed overnight.”

Dipper sighed in relief, happy to find out they had just cuddled a bit, which was much better than what he thought previously. 

Bill got up, and held out his hand to the brunette “Now, why don’t we go get some food because I’m starving, and I think I smell pancakes!” 

Dipper moved with a groan, and took the others hand which led to him being pulled up onto his feet. Forcing out a laugh he replied “Haha, ya that’s probably Mabel” 

With the help of the blonde, Dipper managed to get himself downstairs without tripping. He did however, make an annoyed groan whenever sunlight met his eyes. When they found their way into the kitchen, Mabel was already standing there “Good morning!" she greeted “What did you two boys do last night” she gave a devilish look, which was mostly directed to her hungover twin. 

“Slept” the brunette mumbled, before Bill could say anything. ,

“Yup, this one wouldn’t let me leave last night. He just demanded that I got up into his bed and cuddled with him all night” the taller one slipped in causing the girl to giggle. 

“Ok,ok, how bout we get some food into you two! I bet Dipdot could really use something. I know how he gets in the morning” She said while setting up the table with a big stack of pancakes in the middle. 

“Ooh! Thanks shooting star! This looks wonderful!” Bill exclaimed, going to sit down. The twins followed him, with Dipper sitting next to him, and Mabel across from the two. 

“Shooting star?” She asked, wondering where the nickname had come from. The blonde pointed to her sweater as an answered, making her look down. “Oh! haha wow, can’t believe I missed the obvious there” she laughed. 

They all began to dig into the pancakes, pouring an exceptional amount of syrup on them. It was when the boys were forking down food that Mabel had brought a particular subject up. 

“Hey bro-bro? I was thinking of going to that one little strip club with some of my friends. Y’know the one in the further part of the city. Anyways, I was thinking maybe you would want to come with me tonight. I heard they had a lot of good male strippers.” She stated with a wink.

Dippers eyes widened, and almost choked on his food. ‘Shit. I chose that club because it was so far out, why would she want to go there?!’ He asked himself. He forced himself to swallow down his food “Mabes, that place is kind of far out. Why would you even want to go there? I mean isn’t it a gay strip club? I mean, you would only have a chance with the girls..” 

“Oh don’t be like that Broseph! I just want to try out something new, and I was thinking that you would enjoy it too.” 

Before he could say another word, Bill budged into the conversation “Oh yes, you would defiantly enjoy it! I’ve been there before and I must say there are some amazing dancers. especially this one names ‘Sidus’ he’s got some skill. been there for about 3 years I think..” He was wearing an amused grin, and Dipper gave a glare to him. 

‘Ok! Thats final we’re going! I want to look at some man candy!” 

“I can’t go tonight, I have work remember? You know that” He stated hoping that she would go another night. 

“Well, I could always go with Bill! Right?” She looked over to said blonde. Dipper shook his head and mouthed a ‘no’ at him but of course he didn’t listen. 

“I would love to go!” He replied happily, grinning at the brunette who mouthed an ‘i hate you so much’.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Dipper had been forced to keep Bill company all day, even being dragged to go shopping with the man. He luckily, got him to go with him to get his car, that he ended up leaving at the diner the previous night. By the end of the day the brunette was tired, but sadly, knew the upcoming night would only be more stressful. He couldn’t believe that Bill got him into this situation. He really hoped he wasn’t on center stage today, since he really didn’t want his sister to recognize him. She had been bothering him about how he made his money for a while now, but he had luckily been able to hide everything that had to do with him being a stripper. He had also gotten much better at lying, but he still wasn’t perfect, as the eyes of his twins could somehow force the truth out of him. He was honestly lucky to even have lasted this long without his sister finding out.

He slipped on some black skinny jeans, and a t-shirt, stuffing any of his ‘work clothes’ into his backpack. He then heard the shouting of his sister from downstairs.

“Bye Dip! I’ll see you when we come back!” 

“Ok, have fun!” he shouted back. 

He watched the car leave, only running out of the house when they were no longer visible. He drove off to the same club, parking in the ‘employees only’ space when he finally reached it. He used the back entrance to get inside, immediately being asked “Where the hell were you?! you know we have to be here half an hour before our shifts start! You only have 15 minutes until yours!” He stared up noting it was the blonde girl he almost always saw. She was another stripper that went by ‘Paz’ onstage. He had to admit that she was quite good, and often envied how much money came her way. He always wondered why exactly she stripped though, since he heard that her family was filthy rich. The one time he worked up the nerve to ask he just got the usual “none of your business Pines” 

He sighed before answering her “My sister is coming here, so I had to leave after her. She still doesn’t know..” 

The girl laughed at him “Hah, well just pray that she doesn’t find out like this” 

He nodded, and went to get changed. He stripped himself completely naked, so he could slip on a bright blue thong followed by a pair of black booty shorts, that had a blue pine tree on the hip. He snapped a white collar with a black bow around his neck, followed by white cuffs on his wrists. After that, he took out a pair of bright blue heels that matched his underwear placing them on his feet. Then, he finally clipped his blue and black bellybutton ring on, and walked out of the changing room with confident walk, making sure not to forget his bag. 

He made his way over to one of the mirrors. He started with concealing his whole face, making it look like he had never even seen a pimple before. He then applied some eyeshadow, which started out as white in the corners of his eyes, turning to black as it went out to the end of his eyes, leaving it to be a nice sparkly silver in the center. He put on some thick, black liquid eyeliner to make his eyes look bigger. He did his eyebrows, with a dark brown pencil so they had the perfect arch, and lightly applied some pink gloss to his lips. He stood back, admiring his work. He finished the look by spraying electric blue hairspray in some of the strands of his bangs. He stood up, and went over to the manager, who quickly told him “Front and center Sidus” 

Dipper gulped, hoping that he looked different enough. Like Paz had said, it would be bad if his twin found out like this. 

He swallowed down all his fear, as he heard music beginning to play, then hearing his stage name being introduced to the crowd. He confidently strode down the stage, keeping his steps in time with the music. He recognized this song as ‘Rude Boy’ as he began to circle the pole looking out at the crowd. When he heard lyrics being sung, he swung around it from his arms, only lifting his feet a few inches from the ground. Next, he climbed up it, and spun down it, earning a few cheers from the crowd. It was then that he noticed his sister near the front of the crowd, yelling something at Bill while laughing and cheering along. God if only she knew it was him. He ground his hips into the pole a few times before climbing back up it, holding on tight with his legs, and letting his torso relax, making him go upside-down. This always made the crowd go crazy for whatever reason. He slid himself back onto his feet, and went for walking around the stage. He thrust his hips, and ass around during this, giving small winks and waves to anyone throwing him cash. He always did have fun making people go crazy for him with only a small gesture. 

After various flips,turns and grinds against the pole with various songs he had managed to get a good amount of cash. With a final blow of a kiss to the crowd, he walked of stage, swaying his hips as he did so. He heard the people around him screaming and cheering, smiling smugly at this. While he made his way back stage he got many people congratulating him with “Good job!” his boss then waving him off saying “You’re free to leave now.” 

Dipper managed to get all the makeup off his face, then quickly changing back. He rushed to his car, getting back home. However, he didn’t see his sister and Bill leaving the club halfway through the third song. When he arrived home, his sister was waiting for him, luckily without the blonde. “Hey, how was work, you look pretty tired” 

“Oh, you know, some customers just being troubling and loud” He answered with a shrug. “How was the club?” 

Mabel nodded, remembering how work could be sometimes “Oh it was amazing! Bill was right, Sidus is quite the dancer.” She gave a small whistle at the thought. 

“Well thats nice, I’m glad you had a good time. Im going to go get some rest” He said, while walking up the stairs, but he didn’t realize that something had fallen out of his bag. His sister just let out a few ‘tsk’ noises, walking over to object while calling out to her brother “Hey Dip, you dropped something!” Dipper froze and tried to run back down, but he was too late. She had already picked it up, only to find a black pair of booty shorts with a blue pine tree on it. Her eyes widened in horror as realization struck her. It all made sense now. Why her twin wouldn’t tell her where he worked, why he always made excuses on weekend nights, even on normal staff holidays. Why he always seemed to have a lot of money to spend, even though he only worked the weekends. She covered her mouth in shock before looking up at Dipper who had the same horrified expression she had. She noticed him take a rather large gulp, before asking him something she needed to know. 

“Dipper… what exactly is your job?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooohh thats right, a cliffhanger. There it is, BAM.  
> Anyways, thank you for all these hits and kudos! wow, I really didn't expect this many after the last chapter,  
> but damn. Thankkss. I hope you'll like what I have in store for the next chapters...  
> And once again, I normally will go back and find my mistakes, but if you see any I've missed, it would be great if you could point them out.  
> I'm not asking you to specifically look for any, but if you notice something really obvious that I for whatever reason have missed  
> it would be great if you bring them to my attention. Also, any critique or feedback is really appreciated!
> 
> Oh! and heres a pic of stripper Dip that i drew up for this, just if you want to get a better idea: http://cassi-nohomo-chan.tumblr.com/post/135675722940/haha-so-i-drew-up-this-picture-for-a-billdip


	5. Chapter 5

Dippers mouth hung open. She was never supposed to find out, why did he have to leave his bag open?! He was utterly speechless. There was no use hiding it now, but he didn’t know what to say. How was he supposed to explain this? 

“I-um, well”

“Just tell me Dipper!” Mabel interrupted, causing Dipper to flinch back “I’m not going to be mad, just please tell me.” She said with pleading eyes. She didn’t want it to be true, hoping that the article of clothing was a cruel joke, but she knew better. 

“I..” He trailed off. He shut his eyes, his whole body going stiff as he forced himself to admit “I’m a stripper! I-I’m Sidus, I work at the club you and Bill went to” 

Mabel now looked completely and utterly shocked, as she was now faced with blunt truth. She had watched her brother strip, and not only that, she thought he was good, hot even. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The girl asked, still trying to process all of this.

“I didn’t want you to think less of me.. I just didn’t want to disappoint you” The brunette boy replied, looking down at the floor. 

Mabel’s face softened a bit more as she walked up the stairs to reach her twin, bringing him into a tight hug. 

“I could never be disappointed in you Dip, but from now on, please don’t hide things like this from me, ok?” When she got a nod from him she smiled. 

“Ok! Now for payback you are going to teach me how to do that! You may be my bro, and it may be kind of gross, but Bill was right. You can dance!” She laughed out. 

Dipper gave a bit of nervous laughter “ff- sure, if you even have enough strength to!” 

“Oh don’t worry Broseph, I am the alpha twin, remember? I might even be better than you” 

“I doubt that. You may be the ‘alpha’ twin, but you haven’t been dancing for the past three years” He stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Oh? I think that's just fear talking! You’re totally scared that I’m going to be better!” She yelled back, as she walked down the stairs.

“Whatever you say” He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he walked to his room. He closed the door, letting out a sigh.That went much better than he thought. He just really hoped that his Grunkles never found out about this job. They really didn’t need to know about it, and he doubted that either of them would ever drag themselves into a strip club. 

Dipper walked over to his bed, sitting down with a ‘thunk’. Now all he had to do was figure out what he was even doing with Bill. He had to admit the man was attractive, but he felt like something was off. He swore that he had heard his name before, but where? He kept thinking, but he couldn’t remember. Maybe he could give this man a chance. Maybe Bill Cipher wasn’t such a bad guy, and he should just go for it. 'Ya whats wrong with dating a man you know nothing about, so smart right? Good job Dipper you really out dumbed yourself’ He thought to himself, then debating with ‘But thats why you should go for it! You’ll get to know him better, and he does seem like quite the catch’ he nodded in approval. His subconscious however wouldn’t shut up about how this man was trouble. How he would regret it, and that it bring him a lot of stress in the future. He shook his head to rid of these thoughts. He had decided. Dipper was going to date Bill Cipher and he wouldn’t let even himself stop him from doing so.

—————————————————————————————————

He woke up the next day to a sweat filled bed. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but at least he actually got some. He thought back to yesterday’s events, and his previous thoughts. He couldn’t help but blame Bill a bit, looking back at what had happened, since he would have been able to brush off those shorts with some kind of lie if his sister hadn’t seen him dancing in them. “Well, at least she didn’t freak out” he sighed to himself. 

Dipper then heard a loud crash coming from downstairs, which immediately made him much more awake, as he dashed down yelling “Mabel?! Everything ok?” He ran into the kitchen only to be faced with a rather odd sight. 

His sister was standing up, but was rushing towards another figure, which was sitting in front of a lower cupboard with pots and pans scattered in front of the person. He noticed the blonde hair, then fully recognizing said person “B-Bill?! What the hell are you doing here?” he questioned, his voice being overlapped with the sound of his sister

“Bill! I told you not to open that so quickly!” 

Bill chose to ignore the female twin, looking over at Dipper “Good morning Pinetree! I came over this morning to see if you wanted to have breakfast with me, but then your wonderful twin here offered to let me eat breakfast with the both of you since you were still asleep” He explained then glancing down at what the brunette was wearing, chuckling “Nice boxers by the way” 

“Pinetree?” Dipper questioned the name he was called by, then looking down at himself using his arms to cover up a bit, with a small blush. 

“Yes! There was a little pine tree on the side of your shorts last night and I decided to make a nickname out of it! I think it suits you” The blonde answered rather cheerfully, still not making an effort to move. He grinned at the boys reaction “Oh, don’t get all shy on me now, i’ve literally watched you strip for three years” 

Dipper squeaked “Ya, but still..this is different, its my boxers not a pair of shorts” he moved his gaze to the side, only to be confronted with a “Pinetree, i’ve seen you in nothing but a thong before so don’t even try to go there” 

They were both interrupted by a burst of laughter from Mabel, causing them to both look over at her. “Oh my god, you two should just kiss already!” 

“Well I’ve got nothing against that” Bill stated causing a few more giggled from the girl, and a stutter from Dipper “I-I, I’m going to go change!” then starting to run up the stairs. 

“Oh no you’re not!” The blonde pushed away the items away from him, and ran towards Dipper, coming up from behind him and throwing his arms tightly around the small boy. Dipper made an attempt to get him off “Bill! Get off, I need clothes, it’s cold!” 

“How about I heat you up then~” He whispered into the brunettes ear, tugging at the bottom of it gently. Dippers whole body heated up, as he squeaked out “I-Its the morning, I don’t need anything like that! Just get off!” He continued to struggle against Bill, but to no avail. 

“Oh? I just meant with my arms and blankets, what were you thinking of little tree?” He questioned with a sly smile. 

“Mabel, help” The brunette screeched but only got a shrug from his twin “Well, I’m going to be with the girls for the rest of the day, so don’t have too much fun! Breakfast is on the table!” She ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Bill released his arms from around the boy, and Dipper sighed in relief. 

They both walked over to eat the food that was set out for them, with Bill taking rather large mouthfuls “Man, I really love Shooting Stars cooking! This is amazing~” He spoke while still stuffing food into his mouth. The brunette ate a bit faster than usual, having to hold back laughter. He really did enjoy watching this man eat, as it made him seem much less intimidating. 

Once they were both finished, Dipper took their plates over to the sink and began to wash them. Bill watched him, eyeing the boy a bit more than he’d like to admit. He was just about to start conversation, when the small brunette boy began to talk instead, back still turned away from him “Hey.. so what do you view this as?” 

“And by ‘this’ you mean…?” The blonde questioned

“I mean, what are we right now, what do you see us as?” He asked again, hoping to get a full response this time. 

“You’re fun to be around, and I like teasing you, not really putting any labels on it right now” Bill answered with a shrug. 

“Oh.. well I was just wondering if you would like to…” 

“Date you?” The other man finished for him, getting a “Ya..” from Dipper. 

“Well as much as I would absolutely love to date your fine ass, I think that you would probably regret it in the near future” Bill responded with his trademark grin. 

“I wouldn’t regret it…” The brunette mumbled back at him. 

“Great! Then consider us boyfriends now.” The blonde chirped cheerfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy,  
> Thank you again for reading this!!  
> Anyways, I'm sorry this actually took me longer than expected. I wanted this chapter done by christmas,  
> but I was just so busy that day, and then I was so tired that I couldn't think.  
> So ya, be prepared for more boyfriend like actions in the future. ( and by future, I mean the next chapter I upload)  
> Well I hope you're enjoying this so far! 
> 
> FJMLOQXKQ NRBPQFLK: TEXQ FP VFII'P GLY?


	6. Boyfriends

Dipper and Bill continued to make small banter throughout the entire morning. The blonde had somehow even looped Dipper into telling him more and more about his earlier adventures. He noticed that the brunette boy always cheered up when they began to talk about anything related to the supernatural. This boy had an obvious passion about it. He even shared a few theories and stories from the journal. Bill had to admit, he was genuinely enjoying talking to this boy, not like he would tell anyone that though.

“Oh! and did I mention that this awful kid, Gideon, tried to date my sister when we were only 12! God I hated him..” The brunette trailed off, getting into one of his stories. Well, that’s what Bill thought anyways. He waited for the kid to continue, only to get a question instead “So, any stories you’d like to tell me? I mean, I’ve been talking for hours, but I haven’t heard one thing about your life! Like what do you do for a living? I’m kind of curious about what kind of job **you** would have” This caused the blonde to have a small internal freak out. He couldn’t tell him yet, there was too much that Dipper couldn’t know about, since he knew that his Pinetree would defiantly freak out if he found out now. Bill quickly calmed his brain down, and hid any fear on his face with a grin “Hmm… Well, I do some deer hunting” He replied ignoring the main question.

This seemed to distract Dipper for the time being, and it ended up going into full blown conversation. By the end of it, Bill shared almost everything he knew and promised to take him with him one day. He wasn’t absolutely fond with this idea, since he never took anyone with him, but he figured that he could make an exception for the adorable brunette boy.

It was in the mid afternoon when Dipper suggested that they watch a movie, which had gotten them both quite excited.

“Ok! You go pick out a movie, and I’ll go get some blankets and snacks” The smaller boy exclaimed rather happily, which had Bill nodding and quickly running towards the pile of DVD’s with a large grin. He looked through the movies, eventually deciding on the goriest movie he could find. He popped in the DVD, and sat on the couch waiting for Dipper to return.

The brunette returned about five minutes later with his arms absolutely full. He threw all three of the blankets he was carrying onto the blonde, holding a few snacks.”Hope you like Doritos and sour shit" He stated before plopping down next to him. “So.. What movie did you pick?” He asked quite curious on what the mans interests were.

“Oh, you’ll see” Bill answered with a sly smile, taking the bag of chips so he could open it and take a large handful.

The movie started up, and Bill had to say, it really wasn’t that scary. It was one of those horror movies that depended almost fully on gore and plenty of blood. The blonde could always handle gore, but one glance at the smaller boy told him that Dipper most defiantly couldn’t. The brunette was visibly shaking, and curled up with his hands only slightly over his eyes, as a particularly bloody scene played on the screen.

Bill decided to scoot closer to the shivering boy, and pull him in close to him. This made the brunette squeak, but he still stayed where he was moved. Now he was laying almost on top of Bill, with the others arms wrapped around his waist, and his faced buried in the blondes chest. He stayed there, glancing at the T.V every once and while, waiting for the scene to be over. Bill watched the brunette do this, snickering at him a bit. This boy was absolutely adorable.

Dipper looked up at the blonde with a questioning, and an almost offended look “What are you laughing at?”

“Oh nothing~” He replied, watching the movie again.

Dipper just shrugged not really caring about whatever he was laughing about. He was a weird man after all. The blood and gore was now gone, but he decided to keep his head on his chest, as he found Bill to be strangely comfortable. Dipper continued to lay on Bill throughout the whole movie, falling asleep at one point or another. The blonde looked down at him once the movie was finished nudging him a bit “Pinetree, the movies over” which just got the mumble a reply of “one more minute…” Bill sighed and brought a hand up to play with the brunettes hair. He always thought that it looked kind of fluffy on stage, but he always thought that it was just because of the hairspray. However, he found that Dipper’s hair was unbelievably soft. The warmth the boy gave off was causing Bill to be more relaxed, he shrugged figuring that he could probably use a nap, eventually falling sleep along with the other.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Mabel came back home at about 7 pm, opening the door while calling out “I’m back! Is Bill still here?” She walked in, putting down her stuff at the door “Dip…?” She questioned, then making her way into the living room, seeing the two boys curled up on the couch. She let out a silent squeal and quietly ran upstairs to go get her camera.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Dipper and Bill woke up to the sound of a camera flash, immediately seeing the brunette girls face, which had a large grin. Dipper eyes finally fluttered open completely with a groan “Mabel what are you doing?” only getting a reply of “You guys are so cute! All snuggled up on the couch like that.”

The brunette boy blushed at the comment “W-we did not snuggle!” he yelled as Bill stretched out his arms, sitting up a tiny bit.

“I don’t know Bro-Bro you two were sleeping pretty soundly together” She retorted with a smirk

“Ya Pinetree, you do look pretty comfortable there” Bill remarked which caused Dipper to realize that he was still resting his head on the blonde man, quickly sitting up making both Mabel and Bill started to giggle uncontrollably.

Wiping away tears Mabel stated “Well, how about we order in some Dinner. Great Uncle Ford somehow got Grunkle Stan to go camping with him. I think he lost a bet…? Well either way their not coming home tonight, so we can get whatever we want!”

Dipper smiled, while Bill pouted “aww, but I love your cooking shooting star”

“Hmm…Well then how about I make some Italian food. I’m really craving it!” She replied

“Okay!” the two boys both shouted in unison, very excited from the promise of food.

She laughed a bit “Okay, I’ll come get you two when it’s ready, It’ll be ready in about half an hour” Mabel walked off to the kitchen, to start preparing the food.

Once she completely left the living room, Dipper allowed himself to fall over, plopping his head back in Bill’s lap. The blonde stared down at the boy with a grin “Oh? So you like using me as your pillow” he teased, getting a “Shut up, you’re comfortable”

Dipper felt his eyes get heavy again, Bill noticed this and commented “You can’t fall asleep yet little tree, or you won’t get a taste of shooting star’s delicious cooking”

The brunette grumbled “I know, I’m just tired…” yawning afterwards, nuzzling his head against Bills stomach.

“hmmm… Well I know something that could wake you up” Bill suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at the boy.

“Oh?” Dipper questioned, with his tiredness obvious in voice.

‘Sit up” The blonde demanded.

Slowly, Dipper sat back up and gave him a questioning look. The blonde slowly moved his face closer to him, and his eyes went wide, the closed tightly as he leaned in as well. However, after a few seconds he didn’t feel anything. The brunette opened his eyes once again, only to see the man centimeters apart from his face chuckling “You’re so cute.” He was about to defend himself when he felt a pair of lips slamming against his, causing him to squeak a bit from surprise. The brunette kissed back, still being quite gentle, while the other tried to encourage him to kiss harder. When he still refused to kiss any rougher, Bill grabbed the back of his head, pulling on his hair, which made the brunette gasp. The blonde took this as his opportunity, slipping his tongue into Dippers mouth. He swirled their tongues together,all while exploring his mouth, the kiss now being slow and deep. He bit Dippers bottom lip slowly, tugging a bit before pulling away, the both panting hard. That’s when they heard the whistle behind them.

They both turned around to see Mabel standing there with her hands on her hips “Well I can see that the two of you are having fun, but dinner’s ready if you want it”

Dipper stood there with a bright red face ‘How long had she been standing there?’ He asked himself.

Bill happily squealed as he bolted towards the food. Dipper got up much less quickly than the other, walking into the kitchen as well, his sister waiting for him still.

“So.. I can see you’re taking quite a liking to Bill” She stated with a grin

“Ya, I guess I am” he sighed, making her sister frown a bit.

“You’re… you’re not being forced to do this are you?” She asked

“No! no.. I’m not. It’s just a bit weird, y’know? I haven’t been in a relationship for a while” Dipper reassured.

“Well, I think this is good for you! Bill seems fun, and I think that's what you need.” She said with a smile.

“Ya I think he’s good for me too. I’m just scared he’ll get bored of me or something and I dunno.. throw me away?” He said honestly. The brunette knew that it was better to just tell his twin everything, as she was always able to read him so well anyways.

“Well if he does that, or anything else you don’t like, I’ll kick his ass into the next dimension!” She grinned, doing a little punch to give more imagery.

Dipper laughed a bit “I’ll keep that in mind”

“Hey are you two coming? or am going to have to eat your food too?” They heard Bill shout from the kitchen.

“Ya, ya we’re coming, don’t you dare eat our food” Dipper yelled back, as he and his sister walked into the kitchen. Once they both sat down they began their usual chatter, which ended up with the the twins telling the blonde more of the fun adventures from when they were younger. At one point, Bill somehow got Mabel to make him three margaritas, and he proceeded to drink all of them without even batting an eye. Dipper was impressed with his tolerance, but he soon joined him. Dipper was almost drunk after a beer and a shot of vodka, and he was about to take another shot when Mabel took it away from him with a stern “No”

 He glared at her whining a bit, just wanting the alcohol at this point. He wasn’t completely drunk yet, but he still drank enough for his decisions to be altered. He also enjoyed the slight burning feeling the liquid brought when it slipped down his throat.

She looked over at Bill, who seemed to still be quite sober. Mabel had to admit that she was pretty amazed. “Bill, could you please take my brother up to his room? I really don’t want him to be completely smashed tonight”

The blonde grinned “With pleasure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Thank you guys so much for all the comments, kudos, and hits.  
> I'm sorry that it took a bit longer this time, but I'll try my best to upload chapters a bit more frequently.  
> It's just a bit hard since school sadly takes over my life.  
> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for supporting me so far.
> 
> Oh! I also have a tumblr for specifically Stripper Dip now, so if you wanna check that out just go to this link: http://stripper-dipper.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just smut, if you don't like that then sorryy, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.

Dipper instantly started to complain “Ma-Mabo- Mabes” He struggled bit with her name "I don’ need to be taken up to my room, ’m barely even" *hiccup* "tipsy.” He began to get up so he could attempt to prove his point, but it only took him a few steps before he was tripping over his own feet and face-planting on the ground with an “ow.” Both Mabel and Bill laughed at him, while the brunette boy made an annoyed noise, staying on the ground as he insisted “I swear ’m fiine!” 

Bill chuckled “Ok, whatever you say Pinetree” Then getting up, walking over to Dipper, bending down a bit so he could scoop the boy up. The blonde began to walk towards the stairs with a “Goodnight Shooting Star” while Dipper struggled in his arms “I don’t need to be carried, ‘m finee!” 

Bill just grinned “sure you are sapling” and continued to walk while the brunette continued to shout things at him. They eventually reached his room, and Bill threw Dipper onto his bed, but he didn’t notice the smaller boy grab onto him, which caused him to fall forwards along with him. Dipper smiled cockily at his victory, and stuck his tongue out at Bill, who just responded with “Get some sleep kid” 

The brunette shook his head “hmm.. nope” then pulling on Bill’s shirt, so he could smash his lips against the others. The blonde smirked before kissing back roughly. Dipper wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck, continuing the deep kiss for a bit, eventually pulling away so he could quickly flip them around. Now being onto of Bill, he only pecked him lightly on the lips before climbing off of him to get up. The blonde gave a questioning look to him, which was answered by a “le'me go slip into something more…comftab- comforlabel…comfortable” Bill chuckled, it was obvious that the brunette boy was trying to be seductive, but his state just made him fumble over his words instead. 

Dipper walked over to his closet, pulling out a white bag with a pine tree on it. Bill wondered what exactly the bag held, but the brunette noticed him staring “No peeking.” He stated firmly. The blonde grinned and looked away from him, waiting for whatever the drunken boy had in mind. Once Dipper decided that he was ready, he confidently strode over to Bill again, almost falling over again. The amused man looked back up to see his pine tree in an oversized white dress shirt, a blue thong, and some sparkly black heels. He quirked an eyebrow up at the other, waiting for whatever he had in store. 

The brunette stripper walked a little past the other, going to turn on some music. Once he was satisfied with his choice, he moved towards Bill again,swaying his hips, eyeing the man sitting. He eventually went to sit himself in Bills lap, facing away from him. He put his hands on the others knees for support, and began to circle his hips around in time with the music, only lightly brushing against the blonde. 

Bill realized what Dipper was doing, and laughed a bit. He hadn’t gotten a lap dance in ages, and he was surprised that the other was even willing to give him one. Though he figured that the alcohol may be to blame. Bill put his hands on the dancers hips, sliding his hands down which earned a glare from the other, along with his hands being moved higher again. The brunette grumbled a “no distractin me” while he turned around to face the other. He pressed himself close enough so their chests brushed against each other, as he wrapped his arms around the grinning mans neck. He pressed his hips harder down on Bill, however it seemed that he worked himself up more rather than the other way around. 

The brunette allowed Bill to rub his hands up and down the brunettes chest and thighs, even letting him unbutton his shirt. The blonde licked his lips at the sight of his pine tree, bringing his hand up to brush one of Dippers nipples. The boy on him let out a small gasp, followed by a “I said, don’ distract me.” 

“Hmm.. did you now?” Bill questioned, as he brought his other hand too in the one at his chest, so he could pinch both of the nubs. This made the brunette move around in his lap a bit, shutting his eyes. “you like that?” the blonde asked with a sly smile, repeating the action, moving his hips up against the other this time. Dipper nodded and moved down against him a bit, biting his lip so he wouldn’t make any additional noise. He may have been drunk, but he still wouldn’t allow himself to be overly embarrassed. 

“Don’t keep those wonderful little noises from me~” Bill then replaced one of his hands with his mouth, nipping and sucking at the pink nub, while slowly sliding one of his hands down. Dipper let a small squeak escape his mouth, leaning into the touch. Bill smirked, and flipped them over so he had the brunette pinned underneath him. He moved a hand down to lightly rub at the front of Dippers thong, causing the smaller boy to jerk his hips up with a sharp inhale. He palmed the boy until he was squirming, then pulling it away, putting his hands on either side of the brunettes head, sitting away from him a bit. Dipper whined at the loss of contact, wanting more of it. He pouted, peeking up only to see Bill with a wide grin. “Anything you want little tree?” the blonde looked straight into the eyes of the needy brunette, which got him a “continue” from the boy underneath him. 

“and what exactly would you like me to continue with~?” Bill bit his lip, wondering just how far he could push the boy. 

“continue t-touching me” The brunette moved his gaze to the side, as he was blushing more just from saying the phrase. Bill stayed hovering over him for a few more seconds, but he decided to give into the smaller one’s wishes. 

He moved his hand back down, slowly pulling Dippers thong down to just above his knees while kissing down his neck. He gently glided his hands to his upper thighs, nipping a spot on the brunettes lower neck. This got the boy to let out an impatient groan and wiggle his hips, as he craved for more. 

Bill finally pressed his hand against Dipper, stroking him softly, making the brunette thrust his hips upwards to try and get more friction, while he let out a loud moan. The blonde continued with the painfully slow pace, using his other hand to hold down Dipper’s hips, so he wouldn’t be able to get any extra contact. Eventually this became to much for the brunette, and it got him whimpering out “more.” Bill was about to give his pine tree what he wanted, when an idea popped into his head.

“hmm I don’t know… you haven’t done anything for me. That seems hardly fair, doesn’t it?” He then completely stopped all movement again, waiting for how the brunette would respond. 

Dipper gave him another pout, as he searched his hazy mind for an answer. He eventually pushed on Bill’s chest, getting him to fall back a bit so he would sit down. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the motion, but went with it, as his questions were soon answered when Dipper crawled in between his legs. The brunette pushed up Bills shirt a bit so he could press light kisses down his stomach, undoing the mans zipper once he reached the top of his jeans. He stripped the blonde of his pants, throwing them aside, his boxers quickly followed, leaving Bill's lower half completely nude. 

Bill watched the smaller boy, awaiting what was coming, though he was much more patient than the other. Dipper moved his face to proceed with kissing down the blondes lower stomach, though he was adding a few nips this time. He brought a hand up to give Bill’s length a few gentle strokes, letting go once his face reached just above him. He pressed his lips a few times to the blondes member, making the man shiver. With a bit more confidence, he gave a long experimental lick up his shaft, then taking the head into his mouth. He began to move further down, swirling his tongue around him. He then felt his hair being gripped by Bill, which encouraged him to go further down on the man, doing his best to keep his throat relaxed as he continued to suck on him. This got the blonde to groan “F-fuck Pinetree…” then managing to think of something “..you h-haah-ve any lube?” He got an “mmm” from the brunette, and he had to hold back another moan, as vibrations were sent through him. 

Dipper pulled off of Bill, and moved to grab something out of his drawer, almost falling over as he reached over to grab it. Luckily, he caught himself, and he scooted back over to the blonde, handing him the small bottle. Bill happily took it, pushing the brunette down once again, then moving to kiss him harshly. Dippers arms found themselves around Bill’s neck, pulling him closer, as the blonde snapped open the bottle, pouring some of the liquid on his fingers. 

Bill continued to kiss Dipper, lightly biting his bottom lip, as a lubed finger found its way to circle the brunettes entrance. The boy underneath him didn’t notice it, as he was distracted by the kiss. A gasp was forced out of him as the finger pressed inside of him, and his hips wriggled at the slight discomfort. It wasn’t bad by any means, it just felt weird. 

Bill eventually added another digit into the brunette, as he began to push the two fingers further into him, curling upwards. After a few times doing this, he hit a spot that made the one below him tilt his head back, and push against him. He did the same motion, causing Dipper to make high pitched moans, and move down onto his digits again. 

The blonde enjoyed the reactions he got, but he started to stretch the brunette in a scissoring motion, as he knew that it was needed if he wanted the boy to enjoy himself later on.

Four fingers later, the brunette was rocking against him, begging with lidded eyes “B-Bill please…” 

This only got the other to move his fingers harder inside of him, though he made sure to not hit his prostate. The blonde gave a “hmm?” in response, so Dipper tried again. 

“Bill please.. f-fuck me” It was practically a whimper at this point, but he didn’t really care at this point. 

This got Bills attention. He finally pulled his fingers out of the brunette, so he could grab his hips instead to raise him up a bit. He took one of the others legs, and wrapped it around his own waist. Dipper got the hint, and did the same with his other leg, so Bill could remove one of his hands, to line himself up with Dippers entrance. 

He stayed still for a second and looked down at the brunette who gave him a nod. Once he got the okay, he began to push inside, making sure to be careful so he wouldn’t hurt the other. He was eventually fully inside of him, and he waited a few seconds before moving back, then slamming back in. 

He continued to go at this pace until he heard the brunette mutter something. “…What was t-that sapling?” He asked, still going at the same speed. Dipper mumbled something to himself again, but another thrust got him to moan “h-harder” 

“Oh? Is that all you wanted?” He asked moving harder inside of Dipper “Should have told me sooner” He stated, breath heavy. Dipper only nodded in response, while small squeaks from him constantly flooded the air around them. Bill thrusted at different angles, until he hit the pocket of nerves, making Dipper grip onto Bill and scream “mmnn-B-Bill~! There!!” 

Bill moved in the same way, making the brunette under him cry out again. He was now constantly aiming for that spot, which in turn made the other a whimpering mess, his eyes shut tight, and face flushed a bright red. The blonde took in the beautiful sight beneath him, while he himself began to let out a few breathy grunts, as he felt more pressure build up inside of him. 

Dippers hips rocked back in time with Bills thrust, and he slowly felt the pleasure take over his body, as his moans got louder and louder with each thrust. He could feel himself reaching his high, and in the midst of it he pulled Bill down for a sloppy, but deep kiss. 

The blonde gladly kissed back, and he brought a hand up to stroke Dippers neglected cock. This action alone pushed the brunette over the edge, and he came with a cry of “B-Bill~!” still twitching as the other continued to move inside of him. Bill was soon to follow, pulling out of the brunette just before cumming on Dippers chest, groaning a “Fuck- Pinetree~” 

Both were panting, and Bill collapsed beside the brunette. Once both were slightly more calmed down, the blonde pulled Dipper close against him, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Dipper gently returned the gesture, and they stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away still trying to catch their breath. Dipper cuddled into his chest, and Bill kept his arms around the other, as they both closed their eyes. Still covered in sweat, they drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> thanks so much for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks and hits!   
> I appreciate every single one of them.   
> Anyyyways, I hope you liked that smut, I promise that there will be an actual chapter with like interaction,   
> and I'm pretty sure it will move the plot along more, as there is a secret about one of the characters...  
> Welll.. I hope you'll like any future chapters coming up,  
> and any kind of comment (whether that be a critique, or otherwise) is appreciated.   
> Oh! and if there are any mistakes that are really noticeable, that I for some reason have missed, I would reallyy appreciate it if you would bring it to my attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper woke up with an annoyed groan. His eyebrows furrowed together as a pain swelled in his head, and he looked over only to see the blonde peacefully sleeping. He had a vague memory of what happened last night, but still didn’t remember the majority of it, since he was only partially awake.

He debated waking Bill up, but he didn’t even know if that was even possible at this point. He decided to slowly crawl over the other, because he defiantly needed some clothes and water. Dipper eventually succeeded in getting over the body, and he gently placed his feet to the ground, and got up. He had only taken a few steps when a bolt of pain shot up his lower back. He stumbled, falling down with a loud ‘thunk’ causing the blondes eyes to flutter open.

Dipper stayed lying on the floor, with a grumbled “owww..” He began to remember more of the previous night, and his face flushed a bright red as he realized what had happened before they fell asleep. ‘God, why am I so embarrassing?’ he thought to himself, not noticing the other wake up. Bill sat up a bit, looking over to where the noise had came from, snickering a bit as he saw a naked, blushing Dipper, lying on the floor.

“Comfy down there Pinetree?” he questioned, watching the brunette flinch a bit, then turning his head back towards Bill.

“No I’m not comfortable, come help me”

“Of course, my Princess” The blonde giggled a bit as he stood up, picking up a glaring Dipper off the floor.

“Oh I’m sorry, do you prefer Queen?” he teased

“Shut up, and get me some clothes” He huffed out.

“Hmm.. no”

Bill began to stride out of the room, with both of them naked, and all Dipper could do was prey that no one walked down the hallway at this point. Of course, things never seemed to go the way he wanted because that’s the moment Mabel just so happened to decide to walk up the stairs

“Hey, I heard a loud noise an just thought I should check if you were okay….oh?”

“M-Mabel!”

“Hey Shooting Star! Pinetree’s doing just fine, though he can’t walk right now, which is completely due to me so we were just going to take a bath”

Dipper hid his face in his hands mumbling a “Why me” while Mabel just laughed “I thought I told you to take care of my brother”

“You only told me to take me up to his room, and I did exactly that” He stated

“Well, have fun with your bath then. I’m going out again today, so if you guys wanna eat then make something yourself” and with that, she ran down the stairs, leaving them alone again.

Bill proceeded with taking them into the bathroom, placing the embarrassed brunette boy in the bathtub, as he plugged the bath and started to run the water. He soon stepped into the shallow warm water, sitting himself behind Dipper, wrapping his arms around him.

The brunette looked up at Bill with an angry pout, crossing his arms.

“No need to be so mad Sapling, your precious sister could only see our backs and faces, you don’t need to worry about it”

“I don’t care that she saw me, its the fact that you basically admitted that w-we..”

“Had sex? Well I’m pretty sure she heard that last night, especially with how loud you were, so it’s not like she didn’t know”

“B-Bill!”

“Ok,ok I’m sorry” the blonde leaned down to gently kiss the brunette.

“Good” Dipper mumbled against his lips, and kissed back for a bit, then pulling away. He leaned forward a bit to turn off the tap, leaning back against bill as he sunk himself lower into water. He closed his eyes as the stinging went away, relaxing more into the other.

Bill smiled as he watched over the brunette, rubbing the smaller boys sides. He felt the brunette tense up before easing into his touch, enjoying the relief the small relief it gave his still aching muscles. Dippers breath became a bit heavier when Bill dug his thumbs in a bit more, massaging harder on his lower hips.

Dipper leaned his head back on the blondes shoulder with an “mmm thanks.” He opened his eyes a bit to look up at Bill with a small smile, then gently shutting them again.

Bill began to slide his hands up the smaller boys stomach, eventually reaching his chest. He softly explored his chest, gliding his fingers along the smooth skin. The blonde enjoyed how the small gesture already had Dipper fidgeting a tiny bit.

His hands roamed the others chest more, allowing his thumb to rub against the brunettes nipples. This action made Dipper inhale sharply, and Bill was grinning down, happy with the reaction he got. He brought both hands to roll the small buds in his fingers. Dippers head rolled back more, biting his lip when Bill decided to pull on them a bit more.

“nnn Bill~ I still h-hahh” He was cut off when the blonde sunk his teeth into his lower neck. Heat spread throughout his body as he leaned into the touch. “I-I’m still sore”

The larger man kissed the spot lightly before whispering “I can be gentle~”

“mmm, sure you can” Dipper replied, with a sarcastic undertone, then grinding his ass against Bill. The blonde had to hold back a groan as he felt himself start to harden again.

Dipper continued to roll his hips on Bill, as the blondes hands roamed around his body, digging his nails in a few places.

Once they were both panting, the small brunette smirked and quickly stood up, walking out of the bathroom, with a sway to his hips. Bill sat there, very confused, and stayed as he thought about the situation. Did his Pinetree just walk out on him? He wouldn’t have this. The blonde made his way up, rushing out of the room after where he figured Dipper had probably gone, though when he swung the door open to the brunettes room he saw no one. He looked around a bit wondering if the other had been hiding, but after waiting for a few minutes he decided that wasn’t the case.

Bill sighed and grabbed his pants off the floor, slipping them on, doing the same with his dress shirt. He looked around, but he didn’t see his yellow sweater. Did he move it? He shrugged, not like he cared that much.

He left the bedroom, and ran down the stairs yelling “Pinetree!!!” hearing an “in here” in response. He sprinted towards the voice, but stopped in his tracks when he laid his eyes on the brunette.

Dipper was laying on the couch with his legs slightly apart, and if that wasn’t enough, he was also wearing a large yellow sweater that hung off his shoulders, and was just long enough to cover his upper thighs. However it wasn't just any sweater, it was Bill’s sweater. Bill could barely contain himself, as the outfit was also paired with black socks that went up to the brunettes mid thigh.

He then looked up at Dippers face only to see the boy grinning at him “Oh? Is something the matter?”

Bill’s look soon became one of a predator, as he continued to look the brunette up and down, whispering a “you naughty little sapling” instead of answering him, he quickly walked over to him and picked the small boy u, slinging him over his shoulder.

There was soon a slight protest of “Bill, What the hell?!”

“You expect me to control myself when you’re wearing that?” He began to walk back upstairs

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” He replied, although Dipper’s small smirk gave him away.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about little tree”

Bill kicked the brunettes door open, making sure to close and lock it afterwards. He threw the smaller boy onto the bed and quickly climbed over him, instantly smashing his lips against Dippers. When the brunettes hands wandered down to touch Bill however, the blonde grabbed his wrists and pinned them above Dippers head.

“Oh I don’t think so sapling, you need to be punished~”

————————————————————————

The two boys were panting by the time Bill was done with him, and Dippers body was littered with new scratches, bite marks, and hickies. He was still in the clothes he was wearing earlier, as Bill insisted that he keep them on.

“Biiillll” He whined

“What? You want another round?” he asked with a smirk

“God no, I’m already tired. I’m hungry”

“And?”

“Carry me downstairs” he demanded with a pout, reaching over the bed to pick up a random pair of boxers and slip them on,then hearing his stomach growl loudly.

Bill chuckled and rolled off the bed, to then stand and slip on some clothes. He picked up Dipper. “Of course, I wouldn’t want my princess becoming a demon”

“Hah, I’m pretty sure the only demon here is you” He retorted as he was carried out of the room.

“I’m a little rough in bed one time and suddenly I’m a demon?”

“I wouldn’t call that just a little rough”

Bill grinned down at the boy “but you liked it~”

Dipper rolled his eyes “Just take me to the food”

When they finally entered the kitchen Mabel was already back, sitting at the table raising an eyebrow at the two.

“well this certainly looks familiar” she giggled then looking at her brother “though I don’t remember you owning a sweater like that…”

Bill placed Dipper down on the seat beside Mabel “Thats because it’s my sweater Shooting Star”

“Oh? What are you doing wearing your boyfriends sweater Dipdot, hmm?”

“Its comfy” he mumbled with a glare directed towards the blonde man.

Bill laughed “Awe don’t look so annoyed Pinetree, you look absolutely adorable in my sweater.” This caused the brunettes cheeks to blush a light pink and grumble something about how he’s “not adorable”

“You are just the cutest Pinetree, but I’ll go make you some actual food now.” He strode over to the fridge, looking inside of it before deciding on making eggs. He looked around, opening a few drawers eventually finding the pans. He cracked a few of the eggs onto the sizzling pan.

Dipper watched the blonde man impatiently as he tried to suppress the loud noises in his stomach. Mabel looked over at her twin “Why are you so hungry? Didn’t you eat earlier?”

The brunette boy looked down at the floor with a slightly guilty look “You ate..right?”

Dipper shook his head “No wonder you’re so hungry Broseph! Jeez, what were you doing?” however seeing her twins face go even more red made her change her mind “Never mind, I really don’t want to know”

“Are you sure you don’t want to know Shooting Star? It was quite a fun time” both of the twins heads looked over to Bill.

“Ew, no. It may be fun to tease Dipping Sauce, but I don’t need to know anything like that’

“Oh but it was wonderful, you’re brother was just screaming for me to-“

“Bill!” He was interrupted by the smaller boy.

“Oh please, you act like she doesn’t know what we do.”

“That doesn’t mean she needs the details. God, you have no shame do you?”

“Nope, but when did you become such a prude? Last time I checked you stripped for money”

“Just because I’m a stripper doesn’t mean that-“

He didn’t end up finishing his sentence as they heard the door slam against the wall, and he gulped as he saw his two Grunkles standing there with utter shock spread across their faces.

**“You’re a what?!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, I had terrible writers block (Thank you so much to the person who gave me help with ideas for this chapter, you know who you are. [though i can give you cred if you want])   
> But anyways, I may be uploading these a bit less frequently because I have another fic I'm working on, and school happens soo ya.   
> Haha but ya, more cliff hangers (I'll try to get another chapter out within this next week, but I dunno. I have a con I'm going to andd ya.)
> 
> Oh! and once again, I'll post the link to my fanfic tumblr account cuzz ya why not? http://stripper-dipper.tumblr.com/ (Feel free to send me asks, or like writing prompts on there or anything really. Or just chat with me cuz ya, I like talkin to new people) 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, views and comments! (and please feel free to comment critiques, or anything else, I appreciate it all so much)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry....  
> (Oh and a little warning, there is some slut shaming in this chapter)

Ford immediately stomped over to stand in front of Dipper, his eyes still wide from the new information.

“Tell me Dipper, what did you just say?!” He demanded the information, he wanted to make sure he hadn’t heard the younger one incorrectly. He was hoping that his hearing aid had possibly made him hear something else, but he knew that wasn’t that case.

“I said I wasn’t prude”

“Don’t lie to me! I just heard you admit, with my own two ears, that you’re a stripper! Is or Isn’t that true boy?!” He honestly didn’t mean to sound so angry, but it came across that way much too easily. He could see that the brunette was afraid of telling him, but that didn’t stop Ford from being harsh.

“Ya.. ya it’s true” Dipper sighed.

“‘Why?”

“Why what?” Dipper asked. He wanted to ask why himself. Why did he have to do this now? Why did they just have to walk through the door at that moment. He had successfully hidden it for years, so why now?

“Why did you choose this life? Why Dipper, Why?!”

“Because I needed the money.” He answered plainly

Ford sighed and began pacing "You could have found another job.You didn’t have to strip”

“It pays the most. I almost have all of my student loans paid already”

“But is it worth it?”

“… I would say that it is. It even makes me feel more confident in my skin.”

“But does it really? Don’t you feel dirty for being in that line of work?”

“Yes! It does, and my work is not dirty!” Dipper snapped

”I’m just saying that you don’t have to **whore** yourself out for money!” Ford replied with a bit more aggression.

“ **Whore myself out?**! What the hell do you think I do? I’m only dancing!” The brunette stood up, his hands hitting the table as he did so.

“Well how am I supposed to know?! It wouldn’t surprise me if you were a **slut** since you’re already a stripper!”

“Even if I did offer that kind of service, what I do with my body is none of your damn business!”

“It is damn right my business! You’re staying under my roof, and I refuse to house a **cheap whore!** ”

“Is that what you think of me?! Because if so then I’ll move out! I don’t want to live with someone who already charges me rent and then spits on my lifestyle!”

“Good! But don’t come crawling back to me until you’ve given up being a goddamn skank!”

“Fine! Don’t expect me to come back then because I don’t want to see you ever again until you decide to apologize!”

With that Dipper stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room and go pack his things.

“You didn’t have to be so hard on the kid Point Dexter” Stan grumbled out, looking slightly annoyed.

“Are you saying that you’re okay with his lifestyle?!”

“Yes! and he’s welcome to stay here for as long as he wants. I’m the one who pays most of the bills now Ford, so as far as I’m concerned, I own this house”

“I’m the one who originally owned it!”

“The boy is allowed to stay here, and if you have a problem with that you can get out”

Stan then made his way up after Dipper, ignoring whatever it was that his brother was trying to yell at him.

—————

Dipper slammed his door closed, walking over to his bed and collapsing on it. He was so angry, but he still felt his eyes tear up. Why should he care what Ford thinks? That old man was never good at dealing with people, but it still hurt. He should have been more careful, but he just had to fuck everything up.

Then more thoughts came to him. Was he really a slut? Is that what people thought of him? Did Mabel think of him like that? Maybe that’s all he was to Bill. More tears trailed down his face as he curled up. He didn’t want to leave this house, he had lived here for so long, how could he live without his family. No, he didn’t want to stay with someone who judged him from his profession.

The brunette wiped away his tears, and slowly pushed himself up so he could crawl off the bed. He dragged his feet over to his closet, bringing out a large black suitcase. He proceeded to bring out all of his clothes, which luckily wasn’t much. Just a few casual shirts, three pairs of jeans, two pairs of shorts and two full on suits. Most of his money went towards his school and buying more supplies for his job, as he never really cared much for fashion anyways.

He dug through his closet to find his bag full of ‘work’ clothes, and checked through it to make sure he had everything. Luckily for him nothing was missing, and he sighed in relief. He then took his journal, and a bunch of his other books and stuffed them into his suitcase. Finally, he picked up the picture of him and Mabel from when they first turned 21. He wish he could escape into the picture, back when things were ok. He gently placed the picture onto of everything and zipped it all up, picking it up. He was about to walk out the door when someone came in.

“Hey kid, can I talk to you?”

“What are you here to tell me what I do is wrong too? Are you going to kick me out faster, because I would like to see Mabel before I leave.” He still sounded angry, but it was obvious that he was hurt by what Ford had said to him earlier.

“No, look I know my brother can be pretty harsh sometimes. You can stay if you like. From what I see you just found a fast way to make money. I’m proud of you kid!” He slung his arm around Dippers shoulder, which he found to be comforting.

“W-what really?”

“Of course kid! Just tell me which club I should avoid. I’ve seen many things in my day, but my grand nephew ‘dancing’ is not one I ever want to witness.”

“Um.. Don’t go to the one at the end of downtown. The er.. the gay strip club. It’s the tall black building that always has those blue and purple lights flashing outside”

“Well, ok then. You planning on staying then?”

“I… I think it would be better if I left. I should learn how to be more independent, and besides, I really don’t want to see Ford’s face right now. I’ll just… I’ll find a friend to stay with”

“Ok, if thats what you need knock yourself out. Just… You’re always welcome here, got it kid? I hate to admit it but it’s going to be weird without you around”

“Of course, I’ll make sure to visit. Mabel would kill me if I never came by.” Dipper turned a bit to give his Great Uncle an awkward hug “Thanks…”

Stan gave him a questioning look but still returned the hug “No problem kid.”

They stood there for a few seconds, just hugging before the decided it was enough and parted.

“I’d better get going then.” and he walked down the stairs, a bit happier than before.

—————

Ford looked down at the blonde he hadn’t noticed before. However, he looked slightly familiar… It took him a few seconds but he eventually recognized the man, eyes widening as he looked at him. The other just gave him an evil grin which told Ford that he had defiantly remembered him.

He got up and grabbed Bills arm, silently dragging him outside, closing the door behind them. With a glare he asked “What the hell are you doing here Cipher? What do you want from my nephew?”

“ I want nothing from him Sixer… well I do want something but I don’t think it’s what you’re thinking of.”

“You stay away from my nephew!”

“Oh but why would I do that Fordsy? You wouldn’t want him to be heartbroken would you?”

Ford stared blankly for a few seconds “Heartbroken…? What type of relationship do you two have?!”

“Your precious little Pinetree is mine now. Oh and he’s just adorable! But to answer your question more plainly since I know you’re dense as wood, Pinetree and I are dating!”

“Dating?! Do you know how much trouble you can get into for that. Does he even know how much trouble you guys could get in?! Does he even know that you-“ His mouth was covered by Bills hand.

“He does not know, but he’ll find out soon enough. Don’t worry about it, we’ll be fine. I know some higher ups.”

Ford took Bills wrist, and pulled his hand away from him “If he doesn’t know then I’ll tell him!”

“Oh Sixer, don’t you think he’s had enough. You already hurt him so badly after that little outburst of yours. But that's beside the fact, I know many secrets that you wouldn’t want anyone to know. Oh it would be such a shame if your employers just happened to find out how exactly you got all that research”

“Don’t you dare tell anyone.”

“Then you better keep your nose out of Pinetree's and I’s business. We’re safe, and we’ll be fine. You have no right to worry anyways, since you did technically kick him out of the house”

“Fine. But he’ll find out soon enough Cipher, and he won’t be happy about it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm sorry for taking so long writing this chapter. school happened, and so did writers block...  
> Anyways, ya now that's taken place. I'm so sorry I made Ford terrible as hell.  
> Also I know Mabel isn't even in this chapter, but she'll probably be in the next one a lot so...  
> Well I hope you liked this chapter,  
> and thanks so much for all the comments, hits, bookmarks, and anything else! I appreciate it so so much.  
> Happy early Valentines Day! Hope you have a good day, and if you don't have anyone to date make sure to give yourself plenty of love!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning, I added smut in this chapter (God I'm sorry for including a lot of it lately... unless you like it xD)   
> but anyways the smut starts and ends with this symbol: ~ so if you want to avoid it just look for that.

“Do you have to go Dipping Sauce?” Mabel whined for about the hundredth time. She didn’t want to see her brother leave after Ford’s outburst, if anyone should leave it was her Great Uncle. It was comfortable having her twin around, especially since she hadn’t found anyone else she was compatible with for a long time. If she was being completely honest, he always was great company, so seeing him leave was just so strange. This is probably why he tried to hide his profession for so long.

“Yes Mabel, I do.” Dipper gave his sister an apologetic look, she knew that he didn’t want to leave either. Why did Ford have to be so harsh? She pouted at him again, and he simply wrapped his arms around his brunette twin.

“Hey, I’ll still come visit. It’s not like I’m leaving forever. I just… I can’t stand to be around Ford right now” She nodded, squeezing him back. They stayed like this for quite awhile until Dipper finally moved away from her.

“I should get going now” He stated picking his stuff up from the floor, then thinking of something. With the smallest of smiles he leaned in again to Mabels ear so he could whisper quietly “If it makes you feel any better, you could always come by the club. I could show you around the back, introduce you to some people”

Her smile grew a bit at that “I’ll have to take you up on that offer”

Dipper nodded back “Ok, well see you later then”

“See you later” She did her best to keep smiling at her brother, but she couldn’t help feeling sad as she watched Dipper walk out the front door with the majority of his stuff. She sighed once the door was closed behind him, she just hoped that he would decide to live with them again soon. She knew it would be lonely without her twin, as they didn’t even leave each other when they went to college. This was the first time they had been separated in their life, and it was strange and uneasy especially under these circumstances.

———

When Dipper stepped outside he immediately saw his glaring Great Uncle, and a smirking Bill. Ford looked quite annoyed, and much more angry than before for reasons unknown to him. They both turned to stare at him, and he first looked at the blonde man. He seemed calm enough, but he could now see Fords facial expression much more clearly. He could tell that his Great Uncle had mixed feeling about whatever had just happened, but he decided this awkward silence had gone on for too long so he finally spoke up.

“Uhmm… Bill. Could I.. Could I stay at your house for a bit?”

Bills smirk only widened at this “Of course Pinetree, you’re always welcome at my house. Or dare I say _our_ house” He glanced at Ford every once to emphasize exactly what he was saying, just to get under the elderly mans nerves.

“No! Dipper you are not going to stay at that mans house!” Ford exclaimed. He may have disagreed with his lifestyle, but there was no way that he would allow him to stay with the evil man. He had known about Bill Cipher for a while, he knew exactly what would go down if Dipper were to find out more about his life, and he just wanted his nephew out of that legal mess.

“Yes I am. He’s my boyfriend, and you really have no say in what I do. I’m not living under ‘your’ roof anymore, remember?” Dipper didn’t even wait for a reply from his uncle before walking down the small amount of steps, tugging on the bottom of Bills shirt with a quiet “lets go” He was going to hold his head up high in front of Ford, even if his words had gotten to him. He had to do his best not to care what that old man thought. He was just stubborn, he knew that.

The blonde wordlessly followed, grinning back at Ford, which caused him to harshly mumble something incomprehensible, and slam the door shut. Once they had moved all of Dippers bags into the trunk, and they were both in Bills car he turned to the other and asked “Bill, what did you even say to him?”

“Oh… I just threatened his job status if he tried to get in the way of our relationship” He laughed back at the remembrance of this, he always did love to see that grey haired man angry. It was so entertaining.

“Bill!! A simple, ‘it doesn’t involve you’ would have worked”

“But wheres the fun in that?”

The rest of the ride back stayed pretty quite aside from a few snarky comments Bill made about the drivers or people wandering the streets. Dipper didn’t want to admit it, but what his Great Uncle said still swirled around in his mind. Some of the self-loathing that he hadn’t felt in years began to slowly creep up on him throughout the drive, and luckily for him, the blonde hadn’t picked up on it yet. Then he realized something. He had never been to Bill’s house before, and he honestly had no idea what to expect. He began to look out the window more, trying to make out where they were from only the dim lights to brighten up the dark streets. He saw them zoom past Greasy’s, then the University, and before he knew it they were near his club. He knew these streets well, but he never realized that his boyfriend had actually lived close to his work. However, that did explain why he went to the club so often.

Eventually they drove into some underground parking, and Bill pulled into a spot. The blonde opened up his door and got up, which Dipper quickly followed. Bill opened the trunk and went to take all of Dippers stuff when the brunette protested.

“Bill, I can carry my own stuff y’know” He then grabbed the majority of his items with one of the bags dropping to the ground. He leaned down slightly to pick it up, which only caused more to fall. Bill laughed as Dipper struggled to prove his point, and moved to join the brunette in picking up the items.

“Haha, doesn’t look like you can. Just let me help” And with that he took a large bag, and a few smaller items, leaving Dipper to carry most of the lighter things. The brunette muttered out a defeated “Fine” and they began to walk towards the elevator. When they stepped inside of it Dipper took note of how fancy it looked. Even though it was just a simple elevator, the floor was a shiny dark wood, while the walls were a beautiful blood red with some gold floral pattern. The railings were overly shined in the same gold that detailed the walls. His eyes were wide at the sight, and Bill found it amusing how he was impressed by a simple elevator.

“Never been in an elevator Pinetree?” He teased, but Dippers amazed face didn’t falter.

“Never one as fancy as this. What kind of apartment do you live in?”

“Oh you’ll see”

It was only a few seconds after that when the elevator doors opened to the top floor. Dipper took a step out, putting him into a small narrow hallway with a single door at the end. He slowly walked towards it with Bill striding happily beside him. Once they finally reached the door, Bill pulled out a golden key with a small triangle at the top of it, and clicked the door open, and Dipper could have sworn that his jaw dropped when he saw the blondes apartment, if you could even call it that. In all honesty this was a mansion compared to even some houses, and he wondered why Bill even wanted to come by the shack. The whole place was covered in a nice purple-tinted white, with the same dark wood floor that was in the elevator. One side of the house was all windows that looked out onto the city, and the flashing lights amongst the dark sky seemed to make the perfect view. The first room was a large living room with a rather large black couch, and a flat screen television built into one of the walls. There was a small coffee table in front of the sofa, and it was only when he looked around more that he noticed a few paintings. Some were of landscape, while others seemed to be of death and destruction. Dipper only snickered at this since he was already used to Bills weirdness. He slowly removed his shoes on the mat that was placed at the front door, and he slowly made his way further into the house. The blonde at the time just watched Dipper be amazed by his house, but he decided that they should probably get a move on. He moved the stuff in his hands so that he was only holding it in one arm, using the now free hand to pull the brunettes arm.

“Come on, you’ll have time to explore my humble abode later, lets go put your stuff in our room”

“This anything but humble” He then paused “Wait. Our room?”

“Yup! Our room, you’re sleeping with me.” Bill left no room for argument. He didn’t want the brunette looking around the other room as his friends enjoyed to drop by every once and a while and who knew what they had done to that room.

Dipper shrugged, it wasn’t like he hadn’t shared a bed with Bill before, though this was much more intimate. He was living here now, and honestly he had no idea if he would ever want to go back. They climbed up some stairs to a second floor. What kind of apartment had two floors?! This one apparently. God, he could have sworn that this place was almost the size of the shack. They passed a few rooms, one that said “Do not enter” and a few other opened doors which led into a few different bedrooms. One of the rooms looked positively wrecked, and he honestly had no idea how someone could even make a mess like that. He hadn’t realized he was staring so long at the room before Bill had explained “My friends stay here sometimes, and they really mess some of the spare rooms up.” Dipper nodded and continued to follow Bill until they reached a room near the end of the hallway, and this time he was even more awestruck.

Bill’s bedroom was covered all around in a dark red accented by little gold triangles. The floor was covered by a soft black carpet, and there were a few paintings, many containing triangles as well. He had to say it was a bit weird how obsessed his boyfriend was with triangles, but everyone had their thing. In the middle of the room was a large bed covered with gold blankets and sheets, with tons of black and dark purple pillows placed at the top. There were three other doors in the room. One was a simple white door that he assumed to lead into a bathroom, and another glass sliding door that lead out onto a huge balcony. The other one was a black door that he figured would most likely be some sort of closet. He took a few more steps into the room, and Bill dropped his stuff down.

“Just throw it wherever, we can sort out where everything goes tomorrow.” Dipper nodded at this and threw down what he was holding. The brunette quickly ran over to the balcony, and went outside reaching in the fresh air. He gawked at the view, and didn’t even hear the blonde coming up behind him. Bill gently wrapped his arms around Dippers front, resting his head on the others shoulder.

“So I take it you like the place” He said in a low whisper that for reasons unknown to Dipper sent shivers down his spine.

“Like it?! I love it! How did you even afford a place like this” The brunette asked excitedly, trying to ignore his reddening face.

“…You could say that my father owns a company. Since I’m his only son, I’m going to have to take over one day. I’ll actually be working there soon”

“Oh? What kind of business?” He asked, making Bill go somewhat nervous. He wondered why, he would get so nervous over his fathers occupation. However, some of these thoughts melted away when he felt light pecks along his neck accompanied by a soft “Doesn’t matter. Lets focus on something else, shall we?” More kisses trailed up, until the blonde was able to bite the bottom of his brunettes ear.

“O-oh?” Dipper stuttered out,feeling his body automatically heat up from Bills touch. Why was it that he could get him going from just a simple gesture?

“Well, I was just thinking, it’s your first night here. Why not make it memorable?” One of Bills hands travelled down the brunettes stomach, tracing along every muscle and bone. Dipper shivered at this, as he began to lean into the blondes touch to urge him on, but his hand rested at the top of his jeans. He wiggled around a bit to try to get a bit more contact but Bill went to whispering “So, what do you say?”

~  
He managed to reply with a weak “Yes” but apparently that didn’t satisfy his partner as he soon questioned “Yes what?” Dipper didn’t hesitate to answer again with “Yes, lets make this night ‘memorable’” It’s not like it was a particularly embarrassing phrase for him to say, he’s defiantly said worse things before. Thankfully for him, this answer was enough for Bill, and before he knew it he was being pulled back into the room and pushed down onto the very soft bed. After some gentle wrestling Dipper found himself under his boyfriend, both arms pinned above his head, with his head laying on the large amount pillows. He looked up at Bill with a small smirk, but the predatory look in the blondes eyes made it so he didn’t make any smart-ass comments. He quirked and eyebrow up at him, and that alone was enough for the other to lean down to take him into a rough kiss. Their lips moved together in need, and Bill was soon biting down gently on Dippers lip getting him to gasp. He took this as his chance to slide his tongue into the others mouth making their kiss much more sloppy. They’re tongues swirled around each other as Bill took both of the brunettes wrists into one hand so the free one could slowly move down his chest, to then slowly push up his shirt. Once the shirt was up the majority of Dippers chest, Bill pulled away from the kiss, letting go of his hands for a quick moment to slide the shirt off of him. Dipper however, took this opportunity to push Bill up enough so he could roll them over. The brunette straddled him, and began to unbutton the others shirt, leaning down so he could press some sloppy kisses to his neck and and chest. Once they were both completely shirtless, he took his time to eye down the blonde. He had never noticed it before but he had some amazing abs, his skin staying golden, and he wondered how he didn’t get tan lines. Dipper didn’t have much time to think of this, as he was pulled down for another kiss. It was much softer this time, still heated, but there wasn’t any biting.

They continued to make out, but no matter how much Dipper tried to deepen it, Bill somehow brought them back to the original gentle state. This is why the brunette was startled when hips were rolled up harshly into his, causing him to pull away as he made a small squeaking noise. Bill smirked up at him as he found out that he still had control even when he was under his boyfriend. The blondes hands moved to lightly hold onto Dippers hips, pushing his own up so they would meet. After a few attempts at this, the brunette finally gave in and started to grind his hips down along with Bills, making them both sigh in some sort of relief. They did this for a few solid minutes, with each movement making both of them more desperate, though Bill was much better at hiding that. However, he grew impatient, and brought his hands to the front of Dippers pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, then starting to push them down. Dipper got the hint and lifted himself up slightly so he could take them off completely. Once they were off though, Bill raised an eyebrow at the other at what he saw.

“A thong?” He asked with a snicker. Yes, under Dippers pants was a small simple navy blue thong. The brunettes face quickly turned a bright red as he hadn’t remembered that he still had it on.

“I-it makes wearing pants easier” it was stated a bit more weak than he intended but it didn’t matter overly much.

“Mmm, I’m not complaining” Bill really wasn’t, as it just made Dipper look more attractive. God, the things he did to him.

Since Dipper was still holding himself slightly in the air, Bill moved around so he was in a sitting position, then quickly pulling the brunette fully into his lap. No questions were asked as he immediately began to nip and suck at the lower part of Dippers neck, biting down fully at one point which made the other groan. He kissed down to his chest, making sure to press his lips softly to each hickey that was given earlier, and of course creating many new ones along the way. One hand traced patterns into Dippers back, while the other one slowly creeped up his inner thigh. He began to rub circles at the very top of his thigh, while he brought his mouth to take one of his nipples between his teeth softly biting and tugging at it. A small whine left Dipper as he fully hardened, his length peeking out slightly from under his thong. Bill noticed this change and glanced down slightly, allowing a smirk to appear on his face for a few quick seconds before going back to sucking on the pink nub. His hand finally moved up to grope Dipper over his underwear making him jerk his hips up as moaned. The brunettes faced heated up from slight embarrassment as the sound travelled throughout the quiet room, echoing off the walls. He bit down on his lip as Bill continued to rub him, at one point using a hand to tilt up the blondes chin to then pull him into a hungry kiss.

Bill pulled down the brunettes thong low enough for his erection to be fully exposed, then starting to stroke him making the other groan into his mouth. He refused to move his hand any faster, making sure to also hold the others hips down which got a few frustrated noises from Dipper. This only continued for another minute before the brunette finally begged “Bill, p-please~ moree” The desperation was clear in his voice and the blonde decided that he could give in. He sped up his hand a tiny amount, leaning back a bit to grab a small bottle from under his pillows. While he had Dipper distracted, he managed to pour some of the liquid onto his fingers, warming it up before going to circle the other boys entrance to then push one finger in. Dipper jumped from the sudden intrusion which got Bill asking

“Is this okay?” His voice was gentle and reassuring, and the brunette nodded. It’s not like they hadn’t done this before, but he decided he should probably add in something “Be gentle. H-hahh- ve work tomorrow” He moaned a bit into his words as the finger curled inside him, and Bill hummed in acknowledgement. He didn’t have any troubles with soon slipping in another two fingers once he was relaxed as their earlier activities made it much easier. He scissored his fingers, thrusting them in and out only brushing against the bundle of sensitive nerves inside of the brunette. Dipper was now squirming around as he became more and more impatient “S-stop teasing mee” This only made the blonde go slower, driving his partner insane “Biillll” Dipper complained, he defiantly did not want this to go along any slower than it already was.

“Now what do you say~?” Bill questioned with a low voice, clearly still teasing the other.

“Pleasee, Bill. Please just fuck me already” Dipper felt needy at this point, and in all honesty he would have done anything just to get the blonde to cut out his damn teasing and get to actually being inside of him already.

“Thought you would never ask” With that Bill pulled Dipper up a tiny bit so he could work his way out of his own jeans and boxers, then removing his boyfriends thong fully, throwing everything to a corner of the room. He grabbed a condom, rolling it on before covering it with a good amount of lube. Dipper took it upon himself to grab Bills cock, placing his entrance right over it and slowly pushing himself down onto it. The blonde placed his hands on the others hips, giving him support as went lower and lower on him, until he finally had all of Bill inside of him. They stayed there for a few moments with Bill pecking small kisses over the brunettes face and neck before Dipper deemed himself ready and began to move himself up.

The blonde helped bring his boyfriend up, then slowly pulling him down once again. He resisted the urge to thrust up as he knew that he had to let him adjust, but he still found himself jerking his hips up slightly once he was fully seated again. This process repeated a few times before Dipper was fully comfortable and began to more eagerly lift and drop himself at a growing pace. He gave Bill a small kiss before pushing him back so he could have more control over this, placing his hands on the blondes chest as his movement were now quick. A small yelp left his lips when he felt the other begin to thrust up completely into him, making the position much more intense. Dipper, now fully riding his boyfriend, began to whimper and mewl every time he dropped back down, and he felt a pressure start to build up in the pit of his stomach.

Bill, feeling himself start to reach the edge decided he needed to take matters into his own hands. He quickly used his hands to momentarily lift the brunette off of him, flipping them over and slamming back into him. This action drew a cry out from the one now below him as he thrusted into him mercilessly, now hitting his prostate over and over, and grasping onto his dick to pump in time with his movements. Dipper was quick to wrap his legs around Bill’s waist, becoming a moaning, writhing mess beneath his partner. Sweat covered both of their bodies as they felt their highs nearing, though Dippers came first with him screaming a mix of Bills name, “fuck” and various other muffled words. He came over both of their chests, and from the new tightening from inside of him the blonde soon followed with a “Fuck” riding out his high, pulling out before falling beside Dipper. He pulled off the condom and threw it into the garbage by his bed, then wrapping his arms around his small boyfriend.   
~

After a few moments of only the sound of them panting, Dipper finally spoke up “Fuck, that was great” His voice was still quite breathy and Bill agreed with a “Mmmm” and pulling him in closer. He pressed a small kiss to the back of the brunettes head that made the smaller one smile. He then finally looked down to see his chest littered with hickeys and some scratched and bite marks from earlier.

“You know you’re going to have to help me cover these later, right?”

“Hmmm?” Bill questioned, wondering exactly to what Dipper was referring to.

“The marks you left all over me. You’re going to need to help me cover them before I go on stage” He clarified,

“Oh? Does that mean I get to go backstage with you?” The blonde asked with a slight perk to his voice. He always did want to see what it was like back there.

“Yup. You think you can behave yourself?” Dipper smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sure I can act accordingly” He replied, giving another kiss to the others head.

“Good. We should sleep now shouldn’t we?”

“Don’t you want to take a shower?”

“It can wait until the morning” He answered with a yawn, then turning himself to face Bill. The blonde grinned at the sleepy look on his boyfriends face, it was absolutely adorable and he contemplated whether it was possible to die from cuteness. He was pulled out of these thoughts when Dipper muttered a “Goodnight Bill..” and slowly fell asleep. The blonde watched him drift into sleep only speaking again once he was sure the other was completely asleep.

“Goodnight My Love” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! So first off I'm sorry that updates have been taking longer lately, but just for fair warning I'll probably be updating this about once every 2 weeks, just cause that seems to be the best schedule for everything ( As I'm pretty sure I've mentioned before, I write two other fanfics) However, once spring breaks rolls around I'm sure that I'll be able to get many more chapters out.   
> Oh! And thank you guys soo much! Like for everything damn just thank you so sooo much! You guys are what keep me writing.   
> (Oh and I promise there was another reason for that smut to be in there other than just for entertainment, so if you guys can figure it out maybe you'llget something? Or maybe not i dunno, either way I'll tell you if you're right xD well if you want to guess that is... it won't give away anything big but it will kind of set a common theme for one character? I dunno. It's just.. ya.)
> 
> Once again thank you guys so much! Please feel free to comment/ask questions/make requests or anything of the sort.   
> I'll see ya in the next chapter~


End file.
